


While You Were Sleeping

by Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anyways, Because I didn't know how to end it, But IT IS FINISHED, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Or what I tried to make into fluff at least, This is short and plotless, This is unbeta'd, You have no idea how long I've had this in my drafts, domestic AU, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42/pseuds/Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42
Summary: This is just straight up fluff about modern day versions of two of the founding fathers, what am I doing with my life?(Also this is my first time writing fluff, please don't kill me.)





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of one little idea and I had to write it even though I've never written anything fluffy in my life, please don't kill me.

Thomas closed the front door behind him gently, leaning against it with a sigh of relief caused from finally being home. It was late, _much_ later than he expected to be home, but when working with Hamilton on a project (Washington’s orders, much to Thomas’ dismay) one more thing became five which became ten which would have continued if not for an extremely annoyed-looking Eliza Hamilton walking into the conference room where they’d been working, telling Hamilton _no, not another five minutes_ , and essentially dragging him out of there. Now it was nearing one in the morning and as Thomas walked towards the bedroom he was more than ready to collapse for a few hours before getting ready for another day, preferably one that didn’t run as long.

Thomas opened the door to the bedroom slowly, trying to ensure that it wouldn’t squeak, and the moment the gap was wide enough to squeeze through he quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the low light level. The room itself wasn’t completely dark; in the corner of the room stood a small salt lamp that was shaped like a pyramid and changed colors periodically. Right now, it was casting a gently blue glow that provided just enough light for Thomas to see the room. There was the dresser to his right, the closet and entrance to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, the bed that was directly in front of him, and the television resting on its stand across from the bed. More important than any of that though, was who was already in the bed, sound asleep.

Committing the moment to memory, Thomas stood there for just a second, a small smile spreading across his face as he looked at James. He couldn’t make out the details of James’ face in the dim lighting from the short distance, but he could see that one of his arms was resting between his head and the pillow while the other was curled next to his chest and while he couldn’t tell for sure, Thomas was willing to bet that James was taking up most of the bed as if he was trying to fill the empty space where Thomas should have been. He felt a slight twinge of guilt at that thought, he knew how much James disliked going to bed alone, especially if Thomas wasn’t home yet, but they both knew that sometimes they had to work late. It wasn’t the first time one of them had stayed late, sending an apologetic text to make sure the other knew, and it sadly wouldn’t be the last.

Walking across the room as silently as possible, Thomas entered the bathroom so he could get ready for bed and then finally, _finally_ , collapse into bed and fall asleep next to his husband. After a few minutes of trying to be as quiet as possible, he snuck back over to the bed, slowly moving the blankets and crawling underneath the covers as not to disturb James. He was right about James taking up most of the bed; he was still far enough from the middle to say that he was on his side of the bed but was still practically in the middle, and his legs where kicked out and occupying as much space as possible for the smaller man. Thomas didn’t mind though, always being more than willing to intertwine their legs and move up close to James. At this distance he could make out the details of James’ face, seeing the exhaustion that normally was more than apparent there disappear as he slept, lips slightly parted as he breathed, and for once actually looked completely relaxed. It was moments like these that Thomas loved, as much as he loved going all out to try and show his affection, it was still little pure moments like these where he was reminded just how much he loved James that always brought a smile to his face. As he tucked one arm between his head and the pillow, Thomas raised his other hand to gently caress James’ face, just a physical reminder that this seemingly too-good-to-be-true moment was actually real and not just a manifestation of his overworked mind. As he did so, James started to move, making Thomas freeze.

Thomas watched as the hand that was previously curled at James’ chest reached up to sleepily grab his own, brought both their hands down to the pillow, and then moving his head so it rested on top of their interlinked hands, a soft sigh escaping from between his lips that had twitched into a slight smile.

As Thomas watched this happen he felt his heart soar and did his best not to make a sound. As he waited to make sure James stayed asleep and his own giddy thoughts to stop racing about how _absolutely adorable_ that was, he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. Once he was sure that James wouldn’t wake up, Thomas settled down close to James, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

“Love you too, Jemmy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I have no idea if people actually liked this, lol.


End file.
